


Cherry Trees in Autumn

by MoonGalleon22



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGalleon22/pseuds/MoonGalleon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's payback for a small prank doesn't exactly go as planned. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Trees in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> [8](http://moongalleon22.tumblr.com/post/61770810854/perelka-l-said-and-whenever-david-and-tommy-are#notes)

[perelka-l](http://perelka-l.tumblr.com/)  said:  And whenever David and Tommy are doing something together Billy magics rose petals/sakura petals all around them

"So, you don’t mind…well, all of this?" Tommy asked, the blush darkening his face like a bloodstain on snow. David gave Tommy’s hand a gentle squeeze, and smiled.

"Not exactly running away and screaming in fear and disgust, am I?" he joked, only barely hiding his own nerves.

Tommy’s shoulders relaxed, and he giggled. “I guess not. You know, I like you. I reckon you’re a keeper. That is, if you can put up with me for that long.” 

David took a small step, bringing them even closer together. “Tommy, I was able to tolerate having Scott Summers as a teacher for _years_. My patience knows no bounds.”

Tommy just laughed for a moment, before catching David’s eye, and he leant in at a pace that was, for him, excruciatingly slow. 

And it was then that a petal caressed his cheek on its slow and gentle path to the ground.

He pulled back and looked around, more than a little bit surprised. The petals, a delicate pink shade that both boys recognised as being from cherry trees, seemed to be raining on them from the empty void of the autumnal night. David reached a hand out to take one, feeling it between his fingers, and it felt like the real thing.

As if it were a spring day, with the sakura trees in full bloom…

"Those little fuckers!" he yelled, making Tommy jump out of his skin. "I _knew_ we were being followed! Son of a _bitch_!”. They both heard giggling coming from around the corner, and they became aware for the first time of the glowing blue portal which the petals seemed to be coming out of.

"…’My patience knows no bounds,’ huh?" Tommy deadpanned, before looking up at the shower again. "You know, I’m getting to thinking, David, that this isn’t as annoying as they think it is."

David raised an eyebrow at him. “It isn’t? I dunno, it’s doing wonders in pissing _me_ off.”

The grin Tommy gave him was mischief at its most pure. “Oh, yes. In fact, I’d say it’s rather _romantic_ , wouldn’t you?”

David’s smile quickly matched Tommy’s own, and he realised it’s something he loved about the ex-mutant - he caught on quick. “Now that you mention it, it _is_ a rather beautiful thing. Why, I’d say it outdoes the marvellous saxophone playing I blessed those two with the other night. Blows it out of the water, even.”

And as they leant in again, kissing under the shower of flowers and stars, they could hear Billy cursing as he and Teddy ran off into the night. 


End file.
